


just like your father

by LiquifyingOcelot



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Daddy Issues, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Blood, Prostate Massage, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifyingOcelot/pseuds/LiquifyingOcelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solidus is like his father in every way- except for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like your father

"I want to hear about him." he murmured into the crook of his neck, planting a kiss there, caressing his wounded arm and bringing it up to touch the bare skin of his side. 

Shalasashka had aged, true, but his hair still held the lightest bit of straw-blonde mixed in with an almost familiar platinum grey. Solidus only looked thirty- but he was twenty-something, and he was greying by the day. It didn't matter. His lips were plush and soft- and his tongue tasted like bourbon and cigar smoke and all he could do was pull tighter, and tighter, bringing Ocelot to him. 

"Whatever you say, Boss." Ocelot's eyelashes were fuller than he'd expected them to be- maybe that's what had been so alluring to him all this time- or maybe- it was the thought of his father's hands all over the body he now held in his arms. Maybe it was the thought that at one point, his father had claimed Ocelot for himself- and he wanted to inherit that. He wanted it so bad he could ache. 

It was hard for him not to be desperate. Thousands of scenarios ran through his head. His father forcing himself on a teenaged Ocelot- he'd seen the pictures- that hidden smile on that otherwise stern-faced Russian boy. Or his father recklessly pounding into him- not stopping until he climaxed inside him. He shivered. He didn't care if it was incestuous to think this way. Ocelot was his now. 

"How'd he take you?" he asked, pressing Ocelot down onto his nice, soft, lush bed- he could have anything he wanted, and he'd chosen this. 

"Hard. " Ocelot groaned beneath him. "So hard." 

"Yeah?" Hard was good. Solidus could do 'hard'. He spat on his hand and slicked his dick with it. Ocelot rested his head on his arms, crossed behind his head. Solidus took a moment to appreciate his vulnerability. His chest and stomach left unprotected, the large cut on his arm looking dark in contrast with his moon-white skin.

Ocelot breathed in, and exhaled with a purr, as Solidus began to work his cock against his entrance- not pushing in yet, but readying himself to. 

"And his cock?"

"Mn- just like yours. Exactly like yours. So-" Ocelot groaned as Solidus tried to push into him, with no success. Ocelot was too tight. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to shove it in- to push past his resistances and fuck him. But this was his ally. This was Ocelot. He wet one of his fingers, and gently inserted it, sliding with some ease into him. 

"Good?" 

Ocelot nodded, and closed his eyes. 

"He was so good with his fingers- he could make me cum…" Ocelot said, quietly, trying to think back to his experiences. Solidus introduced another finger without warning, and Ocelot moaned in approval. He was reckless with his fingers, so turned on he could hardly stand it. He could feel Ocelot tighten and relax around his fingers, and he could barely help himself, whispering praises under his breath. 

"He could make you cum with his fingers, could he? Is it because he rubbed you here?" Solidus felt more confident in his teasing as he reached his fingers just a little farther back, and hooked them, ever so slightly. Ocelot bucked his hips up in pleasure as he rubbed against his prostate, slowly- so slowly. He groaned with frustration. 

"More." he said, simply. Solidus gave it to him, rocking his fingers inside, hitting his prostate every single time. Solidus hissed a 'yes' under his breath, fucking him with his fingers. Ocelot closed his eyes again, and panted, covering his face. 

"I have to fuck you." Solidus told him, removing his fingers. "Seeing you like this- I have to fuck you." 

Solidus worked himself against the tight hole again, and this time, he could push in a little further. Ocelot surprised him with a loud, wanton sound-

"You feel just like your father." 

it sent a shiver down Solidus' spine. He bucked forward with his hips, shoving himself in, burying his cock in tight, warm, pulsing heat. 

"Damn." he hissed, under his breath. He could feel Ocelot breathing. He could feel the little motions inside him, the way he sometimes tightened up, and relaxed, depending on his pleasure. He grabbed onto those hips, running his fingers over the bones. He could tell Ocelot was truly overwhelmed. He covered his face with his hands, but Solidus pushed them aside, and pinned him to the bed, leaving Ocelot exposed. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the vision before him blocked out of his mind because he'd get so carried away he'd end up screaming. 

"Just- like your father." he repeated with a softer, needier sound in his voice. Solidus pinned him down, hard- and started pounding into him with reckless abandon. 

"Think I can satisfy you as well as my father did?" he asked, suddenly possessed with a violence that had every intention of leaving bruises all over his thin wrists. "I'm not going to be second rate to him, Shalasashka." 

He leaned down, and bit into his neck, making him release an intoxicating moan- "Fuck." 

Solidus grabbed his hips to steady him, fucking his ass, licking and biting at his neck, enjoying the cadence of "Oh, fuck- oh, fuck…" and the sound of his hips smacking against his partner. Ocelot had wrapped his arms around him, and was clawing at his back- 

"That good, huh?" he chuckled. "I know you missed it. Come here."

He pulled out- and the groan Ocelot gave him was, in a word, pitiful. He reluctantly followed Solidus in a haze, as Solidus leaned himself back against a lush pile of pillows. Ocelot knew what was expected of him and straddled Solidus' hips. He was a mess. He was blunt and heavy and bony and his movements were shaky- aching for more of that thing inside him. 

"Ride it. Ride my cock like it was his." Solidus ordered. 

Ocelot didn't need to be told twice. He gripped Solidus by his shoulders and straddled his cock, effortlessly. Solidus hissed as he lowered himself- and grabbed his hips once more, admiring the bones now- Ocelot was too damn soft- too damn smooth. And then he was wrapped around his neck, breathing hard as Solidus' hips matched his own desperate pace. 

"Good?" he asked, breathing into Ocelot's neck, gingerly tracing his collarbone with his tongue and biting- like he'd bite into a soft fruit, not hard enough to break, but just enough to pain him and then suckle it away. 

When there was no answer, Solidus gripped him harshly- 

"Feels just like your father." Ocelot sighed, "Now only if you fucked like he did." 

"You seemed to be enjoying it on your back." Solidus snarled, tugging at his hair. 

"Enjoyment- and fucking your father- are two different things." Ocelot commented, tossing his hair over his shoulder after Solidus released it. Solidus found himself violently aroused- gripping Ocelot's hips as if he wanted to tear him apart. 

"You wouldn't understand." Ocelot teased him, although suddenly left breathless by Solidus slamming just as hard as he could up into him. "But you're on the right- track-" 

"Fuck." Solidus winced his eyes shut- making every thrust as powerful as the last, and then some. He was close- the force and speed that Ocelot was demanding from him was maddening- then, he rolled Ocelot underneath him, trapping him and allowing more leverage for his hips. 

"You liked it when he made it hurt, didn't you? Is that it? You want it to hurt?" Solidus growled into his throat. He knew he was doing something right when Ocelot's needy sounds became breathless, his hands groping for his ass, trying to pull him in even deeper if such a thing was even possible. 

"I've got you figured out now, don't I?" Solidus' groans were lost in his hair- and Ocelot couldn't even make sounds- Solidus was humming expletives against his skin, little, perverted nothings- telling him to cum, telling him to imagine Big Boss' cock crammed to the hilt inside him, goading him on, rubbing his aching cock until Ocelot shoved his hand away.

"No. You'll make it- easier on yourself." 

"You're a bastard." Solidus hissed, biting him. He held his teeth on Ocelot's skin as he continued to pound into him, Ocelot's hands grabbing his ass. 

Ocelot tilted his head back, and sighed deeply, and Solidus moaned, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

"That's it-" Ocelot praised him. "That's exactly it- don't stop." he raked his hand over Solidus' shoulder, hard enough to scrape his skin pink and red. He didn't care- and he didn't stop. He didn't stop when Ocelot bit his lip until it bled steadily- he liked that so much- it was impossible to deny it. How many times had Ocelot bitten himself bloody under his father? How many times had Ocelot cum from his father's cock alone? 

The thought was maddening. He pushed their bodies together, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to take much more. 

"I want you to- cum for me like you would for him." Solidus groaned, because he could. Because Ocelot's body had tightened around his cock and it was unbearable, and if he didn't stop right fucking now then-

Solidus came first, pushing himself powerfully into Ocelot beneath him, while Ocelot wound around his shoulders and nearly wept, their faces buried in each other for the most part. Ocelot came around his spilling cock- milking more from him- and he was pathetic, whimpering into Solidus' neck the entire time-

"Oh, fuck- John-" 

He wouldn't remember having said that, but Solidus would. He smiled, when he was done panting, and rolled his hips, just to linger for a little while longer, dropping his head onto Ocelot's heaving chest. When he pulled out, he rolled onto his side, searched blindly for the cigar he KNEW was sitting on his bedside table, and lit up, breathing a sigh of relief with the smoke. 

Ocelot groaned, and laid still. 

"Your- father did that, too." he commented, waving vaguely to the smoke plume. 

"Not surprised. You're quite a ride." Solidus chuckled. When he turned back to look at his most recent lover, he was curled up, away from him, and there were brand new pink scrapes and red fingerprints all along his back. He knew there would be bruises. Everywhere. He liked the idea of Ocelot being marked up. Ocelot being his. Putting a collar around that rebellious little neck of his. You are mine and that is how you'll stay.

Ocelot just laid there, breathing. Slower and slower- going to sleep right before his eyes, like a cat. He took that catlike impression to heart, and stroked down his side, before pulling some of the bedsheets over him. 

"Your father-" Ocelot sighed quietly and got himself properly under the blankets "- did that, too."

**Author's Note:**

> l-iquidocelot.tumblr.com
> 
> Come say hello, pls.


End file.
